The Reject
by L.L.Wayne
Summary: Sequel (sort of) to The Vigilantes Volume 1: Darkness. It starts out kind of slow and is told in flashbacks. If you like angst stories, this is probably a good read for you. Slight Lemon in a later chapter.
1. Mission Briefing

"You have a mission." Batman said.

Kid Flash, Captain Marvel, Flash, and Superman walked into the mission room to talk to Batman about their mission. "What mission, Batsy?" Barry asked.

Bruce glared at him. "Lorrilane White." He said bringing up a picture of a grinning teenaged girl with stunning blue eyes and long, straight, black hair that's spiked at the ends. The area of hair around her face being purple instead of black. "She is a seventeen year old scientist that I have been looking into. She lives in Shang-Hai, China. I want you four to go and recruit her."


	2. Paralyzing Fear

I woke up screaming. It's been happening a lot lately. Ever since...IT happened. I haven't slept a full night in almost three weeks. It's been three weeks since I walked home alone, not thinking about the people out there. It's been three weeks since he pulled me into an alley and attacked me at knife-point. I don't know who he was, I just know that he was a bad person that only cared about satisfying himself. It's been three weeks since I stumbled home and collapsed in front of the extremely worried Drake and extremely angry Marcee. It's been three weeks since I went anywhere by myself. Drake ran into my room prepared to fight off anything from thieves and rapists to fears and nightmares. Marcee was on patrol for the night. When Drake saw that it was just a nightmare, he walked over to me and wrapped me into a hug. I leaned into it and cried. "It's ironic isn't it? The fact that Marcee, who purposely walks in the bad parts of town, was not the one targeted but me, the one who was careful not to walk in the bad parts of town, was." I said.

He just held me and let me cry, slowly rocking me back and forth like a child. He rested his chin on my head and softly muttered a song under his breath trying to calm me down. I eventually calmed down and fell asleep again. Maybe tomorrow will be better. I had no idea how wrong I was.


	3. And so, it begins

"How can anyone live here?! It's cold, wet, and smoky!" Captain Marvel complained.

"Many good-hearted people live in bad places. Like Nightwing and Red Robin." Kid Flash said.

The four had already been in Shang-Hai for two hours and couldn't figure out where Lorrilane White was. "Hold on. Do you see that building?" Superman said, pointing at a building that looked like it was made of blocks.

A girl that looked very familiar walked out with her arm looped through an older boy's arm. Interesting.


	4. The Morning After

When I woke up again it was time to go to school. Marcee was home and she was ticked off at Porcelain Doll. She must have lost last night. Drake had made breakfast? He must really be upset at something. Or he just really wants to calm Marcee down. He walked over and put his arm around me to guide me to the table for breakfast. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. He then said "Do you want me to walk you to school?"

I nodded again. He then said "Okay."

We ate breakfast, which was waffles, and I got dressed. I think it was a blue dress with a black jacket but then again it could have easily been a pink dress and white jacket. I walked into the living room and I heard Drake's eyebrow arch. "So the blue/black fashion streak continues?" He asked.

I guess it was the blue dress and black jacket. I grinned and nodded. I linked my arm through his and we walked out of our building. I couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching us. "Puto aliquem vigilantes nobis." I said. (I think somebody's watching us.)

He looked around. Then he looked back at me and said "Puto dexteram tuam." (I think your right.)

I nodded and we kept walking towards 約翰遜 (Johnson) University. "Cumque veneris illuc, mansit in schola vestra. Officium tuum ne demiseris:. Purus?" He said. (When school's over, don't leave. I'll come get you. Okay?)

"Purus." I said. (Okay)

I just want to be left alone for once in my life. Is that too much to ask for?! Apparently it is.


End file.
